


The first time

by ylc



Series: Misunderstandings and other obstacles for love [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, I just can't write smut, Romance, Trans Character, Well - Freeform, fem!Thorin, maybe a little, not a single drop of angst in here, nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, they fail to talk about their relationship. The result, however, it's not that bad (it's actually very good)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this one-shot, I fully intended to write some smut. But my boss decided she needed me to do something and I lost my inspiration and… well. I’m really not very good at smut. Like, at all. So maybe it’s better this way.  
> Anyway, I felt like posting something kinda fluffy right now to make up for my new fic that promises to be angsty (or that’s my intention, at least)  
> Chronologically, this goes before “a proposal”. Like three-four months or so before.  
> Enjoy?

It’s very late at night when they come back to Thorin’s apartment. Dinner had been nice, as usual, but they had started drinking shortly after that and the next thing she knew, it was almost midnight.

Sending Bilbo back home, at this hour, slightly drunk, feels like a terrible idea. Still, asking him to stay may be pushing her luck. She enjoys his company, maybe a little too much and even if they’ve agreed in just being friends for now, Thorin knows that things are beyond platonic for them, even if they haven’t actually done anything since Bilbo came back.

But it’s too late and really, sending Bilbo back to his own apartment is just asking for trouble. She supposes he can stay in Frerin’s bedroom, seeing her brother has decided to go for a short trip God-knows-where.

They sit at the living room for a while, though, drinking some coffee in hopes it’ll help them sober up a little. They make random chit chat, both too intoxicated for an actual conversation, but both unwilling the call it a night just yet.

They start sitting far apart, each one perched on one edge of the couch, but as the night progresses, they somehow seem to orbitate closer, until they’re sitting next to each other. What comes next feels too natural, even if it ought not to be.

By now, she should know better than to kiss Bilbo without having a proper conversation about what they’re doing, but when he’s so close to her, both more than a little intoxicated, Thorin finds very hard to care about consequences.

She ought to care, she knows, because she can’t go through the heartbreak once more, she just won’t resist it, but it’s really hard to concentrate when Bilbo’s lips are traveling down her neck and so she decides she’ll deal the consequences later. For now, this is all that matters.

Just kissing is nice, but when Bilbo’s hands slip under her blouse (even if he doesn’t grope her, he just caresses her stomach) she realizes things are getting too heated up. It’s been far too long since she’s been with someone, but she quickly realizes she really wants to do this. She stands up, dragging up with Bilbo with her and then proceeds to guide him back to her bedroom.

“Are you sure-?” he says, once she pushes him into the bed and climbs on top of him. She interrupts him with a kiss that Bilbo greedily returns. “Thorin, I really think-” he tries again, never minding she’s making a quick job of getting his clothes off. “God, Thorin-!” she smirks, staring at him predatory and Bilbo gulps audibly. “Are you sure?”

She bites down her lip. “Are you?”

Bilbo stares at her for while, searchingly and Thorin squirms a little, uncomfortable with the scrutiny. “Yes. I- Show me what you like.”

Fire ignites in her insides at his words and a soft moan escapes her lips. They’ve barely done anything and yet she has never been more turned on on her whole life.

It’s very promising, really.

* * *

 

She feels a little self conscious, because Bilbo observes her with a little too much attention, but she supposes it’s for the best. The mechanics of sex with her are not exactly what Bilbo is used to, but she can tell he’s eager to learn. She’s hoping that’s a good sign; that it means that he does reciprocate her feelings. Normally it’s hard to tell, because they have avoided bringing up their failed relationship and therefore what exactly is what they’re doing.

Sex, however, is better than she could have imagined. Before, for the most part, she had been completely indifferent to sexual release. She enjoyed it on occasion, but for the most part it left her feeling nothing at all or slightly disgusted.

She doesn’t know what was worst, frankly.

But this feels like nothing else before has. It’s not exactly about the pleasure of sex in general, but about the intimacy of being this close to someone. Thorin relishes the feeling, completely forgetting about why this might be a terrible idea.

Bilbo is a quick learner, paying close attention to whatever she seems to enjoy and making sure to repeat it, just to tore more moans out of her. It’s odd, because she has never had such an attentive lover and it makes her feel more than a little selfish, since she just lays down, too worked up to even try to reciprocate. She kisses him clumsily, her hands fluttering around his body, not quite deciding where to land, but Bilbo doesn’t seem to care at all.

She doesn’t know how much time passes; everything is a bit of a blur, since she was too lost into her own sensations and emotions to take notice of the time, but she thinks it might be very long, because by the time they fall asleep, the sun is begin to rise.

Her last thought before falling asleep it’s that it’s quite lucky she doesn’t have to work the next morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be longer… but I don’t remember why exactly ;)  
> Anyway, remember this verse is open to prompts, so if you have something you want to see, leave me a comment or you can reach me in [tumblr](http://ylc1.tumblr.com/).  
> Just a quick question. I’ve already planned for a couple more of one-shots, but would you prefer I posted them in order? So far I haven’t but well… let me know your thoughts!


End file.
